First Date
by Disney United
Summary: After finally convincing Maleficent to go on a date with him...Hades has to face a whole new challenge: The date itself.
1. Chapter 1

_For Mary  
_

Hades had spent hours upon hours, trying to figure out something to wear to his date with Maleficent. He had rummaged through his entire wardrobe, trying on numerous things, wondering what was appropriate for said date._  
_

Or if it even was a date.

Maleficent had conceded, only for the fact that he had been threatening to kill Mickey...and that was apparently a turn-on for her.

Hades looked at himself in the dark and chipped mirror he possessed, wincing at how he looked in the dark suit he had squeezed himself into. He looked...ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

A bright electric blue fire consumed him, incinerating the clothing instantly. Unfortunately, Pain and Panic chose to arrive. Panic immediately screeched, covering his eyes to shield them from Hades's body, whereas Pain merely groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sir...will you please put some clothes on?" Pain groaned, before clamping a hand over Panic's mouth to stop his screeching.

"I'll put clothes on whenever I want," Hades said, sounding more like a petulant child than a dangerous God. However, he snapped his fingers moments later, his normal garb appearing.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed, slouching over to his stone throne, before sinking into it. Pain and Panic cautiously moved closer.

"Sir-?"

"She's one hell of a woman."

The two minions looked at each other confused. "Um...who?" Panic asked meekly.

"MALEFICENT you TWITS!" Hades exclaimed, fire erupting about him once more. The two cowardly minions screeched, cowering.

Hades sighed a long-suffering sigh. "The problem is...I don't know what she wants in a man..."

"I-I'm sure if she a-asked you out, what she wants is you!" the two chorused, wiincing when their master glared at him.

However, Hades's voice came out sounding surprisingly vulnerable. "You think so?"

"I know so!" Pain exclaimed. "We know so, right Panic?" He elbowed his companion, prompting the more squirrelly of the two to nod, stuttering out his agreement.

"So then I have nothing to worry about then?" he asked. The two immediately shook their heads.

"Nope!"

"No, not a-at all sir!"

Hades stretched slightly, before popping the joints in his hands. "I'm glad you two have such confidence in me!" he exclaimed, sounding quite pleased. "Therefore, if the date fails, it will be on your heads!"

He laughed to himself as his minions exited his room. Pain and Panic looked at each other as the door swung shut, their face reflecting their respective names.

"So...h-how likely is it that we'll die?"

"Very."

**_A/N Oh, this one will be fun! I love humor-ful things. These two are cute, especially how Hades seems really nervous around her! This will most-likely be 3-5 chapters long, so pretty short...but sweet and funny all the same!_**

**_If there's a story you would like me to write in any Disney fandom, feel free to request it!_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hades hesitated before the "door" to Maleficent's realm, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He had ended up going with an electric blue suit with flamboyant, flame-like sparkly designs, finding it looked better on him than a normal tux, and it wouldn't stand out as much as his toga. Or...at least he hoped it wouldn't.

He had gotten reservations for them at Pete's Bar, a rather high-end restaurant on Main Street that featured a piano bar. Hades had actually suggested they go to the House of Mouse, but Maleficent had adamantly refused, saying that going there on occasion to mess with people was fine...but it wasn't date-worthy.

Hades had agreed, and decided upon Pete's Bar, mostly for the fact it seemed to have about the same air about it as the House of Mouse. Hades wasn't all that big of fan of "variety" and "change". That's why he had worn basically the same outfit since the beginning of time.

He raised his hand, about to knock on the colorful and swirling door before him, when it swung open. Hades jumped, the flame on his head briefly extinguishing from his surprise, before it re-lit itself.

"M-Maleficent!" he exclaimed, cursing himself internally for the stutter of nervousness that had crept into his voice.

She merely regarded him, an amused sort of glint in her eye. "Hades," she greeted cordially, her tone regal.

She was wearing her typical black robes, though they seemed more shapely, somehow. The deep violet trimmings seemed to glitter, as though made of silk. The contrast of the purple with her pale silvery-green skin was marvelous. And her eyes! They burned into his soul like twin miniature golden suns.

"You're staring," she stated.

Hades blushed, the fire on his head roaring a bit more. He rubbed his neck, before murmuring, "Well...I can't help it...you're just so-"

Maleficent suddenly snapped her fingers; Hades's mouth instantly vanished.

His eyes widened as she smirked at him, turning her chin up a bit. "We are not some ridiculous doting couple that goes around thwarting the righteous plots of their...less-than-good counterparts."

Hades stared at her for a minute, before glaring and snapping his fingers. His mouth reappeared. "What, so I can't compliment-"

Maleficent snapped her fingers once again. "Nope." She yawned slightly, batting her hand against her mouth, before stepping out of her domain. Hades briefly saw a darkened castle made of pointed pillars and shadows, outlined by an ominous purple sky, before the gate slammed shut.

"Shall we?" she questioned, holding out her arm for him to take. He did so hesitantly, hoping that she would not burn him or do something otherwise undesirable.

When she did not, he made a sound, gesturing to his mouth with his other hand. "Oh, that," she said lightly, though she did not undo the curse. He stared at her incredulously, as she seemed to consider the up side and down side of going along with his want. Eventually, she said, "Well, I suppose you'll need that for...later activities..."

She snapped her fingers undoing the spell. He smirked slightly. "Let's get to our date. The sooner we get to those activities, the better," he chuckled, before making what he supposed was a seductive cat noise.

A glass of water suddenly appeared over his head, turning over and extinguishing his flames. He stopped walking, though Maleficent carried on. He glared at her back.

"Just don't make me regret unbinding your mouth."

**_A/N I love Maleficent so much! She's so magnificently evil...and so wonderfully sassy! _**

**_Remember, don't be afraid to request a fic! That's how this little beauty came to life!_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hades and Maleficent walked a short distance down Evil Avenue, before turning onto Main Street.

"We're not eating at that ridiculous club Mickey runs, correct?" Maleficent asked, the threat clear in her voice.

Hades waved his hand. "No, no. I got reservations at somewhere FAR better." As though on cue, he stopped, beaming up at the neon-light illuminated building.

Maleficent glanced up at the sign proudly proclaiming "Pete's Bar" before looking back at Hades. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey!" Hades exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the restaurant. The sequins on his suit flashed brilliantly. "This is a classy place!"

Maleficent gave him a bland look. "It's gaudy. Just like your ensemble."

Hades rolled his eyes, snorting. "More like it's gorgeous." He started for the door.

"Oh, totally and completely _fabulous_," she said sarcastically, putting a purposeful stress on the last word.

Hades turned, glaring at her. "Do you want to go on this date or not?" he snapped.

"Not particularly," she stated honestly. Hades seemed to deflate. However, she continued: "More from the fact that I despise "romance" and "true love" than anything. Regardless of my opinion though...I do maintain certain...desires."

Hades blinked, before laughing awkwardly. "O...K...?"

She laughed cruelly, though it appeared more seductive than anything to Hades. "And seeing as you are the evilest of all the villains - siding from myself, of course - I decided I might as well reap my desires with the person that is closest to being my equal."

Hades rose an eyebrow. "And how did you determine me to be the evilest?"

"You threatened to kill Mickey, the hero of all heroes, the lover of all things good, the representation of children," she said blandly.

"Oh," Hades said, before smiling slightly.

"I will be honest," she added. "The Evil Queen came in a rather close second to you."

Hades's eyebrows shot up. "You would have dated another woman?"

Maleficent snorted derisively, turning her nose up. "Of course. I may be evil, but I am not so shallow to exclude those who are of the same gender as myself, especially when they possess so much evil within them, that it needs put in their name."

Hades blinked, before saying bluntly, "That's kind of hot."

Maleficent smirked, coming over to tweak his suit briefly. "Not as hot as you, fire-boy." She pulled back, looking up at Pete's Bar in thinly veiled disgust. "If we must date here, then we might as well get it over with."

"What?" Hades asked dumbly, still practically drooling over the semi-compliment she had gifted him.

"So we can get to "later activities," all the faster, you fool," she sighed, marching in.

Hades blinked, before what she was referring to was made clear in his mind. "Oh. _Ooooh._"

Maleficent's hand darted out the door, suddenly, yanking him in.

**_A/N I love how adorably evil and cute and funny these two are! I hope everyone is enjoying this!_**

**_Any requests for Disney fics? Send 'em my way!_**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Beagle Boys had apparently decided to find employment under Pete, for they were the ones that waited on Maleficent and Hades, escorting them to the booth Hades reserved. The triplets were silent, only whispering vaguely to each other as they did their work; it could have been out of fear for the two powerful figures they were serving, or perhaps out of habit.

But whatever the reason, it seemed to make Hades feel more isolated from everyone else, and thus, more nervous.

He fiddled with his gaudy suit, the entire way to their table. It wasn't until Maleficent cleared her throat, already having sat down, that Hades was shocked from his reverie.

"See, it's nice," he burst out, unsure of what else to say.

She rose an eyebrow, her golden eyes briefly darting around the room. "Hm. It will do."

Pete's bar was dimly lit on the inside, with dark and ominous shades of reds, blacks, and purples used for the color scheme. There were several portraits on the wall, famous villains such as the both of them, as well as Jafar, the Evil Queen, Doctor Faciller, and several others were the decorations. Mickey and his friends would have been extremely nervous in a place like that, but Hades and Maleficent felt right at home.

Well...then again, Hades was nervous...just for different reasons.

Maleficent was such an intimidating being. Her beauty, her power, her personality...she was a larger-than-life woman, and someone would have to be insane to not be dead-terrified in her presence.

Maleficent suddenly sighed, immediately drawing Hades's attention to her.

"Stop acting like a little school boy off on his first date. Honestly, you are driving me insane."

Hades ran a hand over his head, briefly allowing the flames to lick his hand. "Sorry, Maleficent but you're just-"

Maleficent brought a hand up to pinch her nose. "Oh, please don't make this weird."

"You didn't let me finish," Hades pouted. She sighed a long-suffering sigh, leaning back into her booth.

"Fine."

"Maleficent...you're just so wonderfully, amazingly evil." She just stared at him. After shifting awkwardly for a few moments, he added, "And I find that, like, super hot."

A small blush fought to take up residence on her pale cheeks but Maleficent's pride fought back harder.

"Well. I'll have to keep that in mind," she muttered, clearing her throat. Hades leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows on the surface and his chin on his hands.

Maleficent cleared her throat once again, a haughty expression overcoming her features.

"I have something for you to keep in mind, as well."

"Oh?" Hades inquired.

"Yes," she smirked, looking much like a snake about to strike. "I like bad boys. Real bad boys, not fake ones."

Hades raised his eyebrows. You couldn't get any "bad boy"-ier than him.

"And since I like bad boys, I don't want, nor expect for you to dress up in horribly flamboyant suits, or bring me flowers, or any of that heroic "true love" nonsense."

Hades tilted his head to the side, his eyes showing the confusion within. "What are you saying?"

She laughed slightly, leaning across the table, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was brief, but it held more heat in it than all the fires of hell. The fire on Hades head jumped up several feet, and didn't go back out again until the two leaned away from each other.

"Stay how you are, fire-boy," Maleficent said smirking, obviously amused at how affected Hades was by the kiss. "I like you how you are."

Hades gaped at her, as she turned away from him to face the Beagle Boys. The triplets were staring at the two of them, their jaws completely dropped.

"We're ready to order now," Maleficent said, as calm as can be.

**_A/N Oh, they're so fun to write! Only one chapter left until the end! I hope you enjoyed this!_**

**_Any requests for Disney fics? Send 'em my way!_**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hades ordered a large serving of lobster with a side of assorted vegetables, and Maleficent ordered a rare steak. Both asked for wine, which was delivered in rather fancy goblets.

They drank much, throughout their meal, the chatting with each other becoming more and more comfortable. By the end of the dinner, they weren't drunk, though they were slightly tipsy.

Hades escorted Maleficent out, smiling at her hand on his arm.

"You're clothing is so ridiculous," she said suddenly, one hand plucking at the sequences.

"And your's isn't?" he question. She glared at him, though a smirk danced on her lips. Before she decided to do something to the flames on his head, Hades quickly said, "What I mean is...why do you wear such a loose cloak? You're very nicely shaped, as far as I can tell."

She rolled her eyes. "The less people see, the more they wonder." She shrugged. "And with you? Why do you wear a dress?"

"It's tradition," he sniffed angrily, sounding like a stubborn child. "Plus, it's less constrictive than pants."

"That was more than I needed to know," she muttered.

Hades laughed slightly, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He briefly thought she would pull away, or curse him, or do something else bad to him...but instead she leaned into the touch, smiling slightly.

They walked slowly down Main Street, enjoying the soft glow each of the buildings gave off. Several other couples and groups of friends were milling about, enjoying the evening.

"I like this," Maleficent said suddenly, shocking Hades.

He looked at her confused.

She shrugged slightly, looking around. "Typically, I enjoy stirring things up...causing a bit of mayhem...but I like this. It's...comfortable."

Hades smiled slightly, finding her admittance...endearing.

The couple turned down Evil Avenue, coming to a stop at the door to Maleficent's domain.

She turned to face him, a small smirk dancing on her lips. "I enjoyed this evening."

He nodded. "I did too."

Maleficent turned from him then, placing a hand on the door. It glowed purple, before practically melting away. She moved to enter, when Hades reached out, latching his fingers around her wrist.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Hades blushed, the fire on his head flickering brightly. "Um...so...what are we now?" Maleficent continued looking at him, waiting. "Like...are we going on more dates...or...?"

Maleficent crossed her arms. "Do we have to discuss this now."

Hades rubbed his forehead. "As opposed to after I leave."

Maleficent's expressive eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Who says you're leaving?"

Hades tilted his head to the side, confused.

Maleficent's hand suddenly darted out, latching onto his collar and dragging him forward. Her other hand rested on his chest, before her fingers sensually walked up to cup the nape of his neck.

"I thought we agreed that the most important part of this date was...the post-date festivities."

Hades's eyebrows shot up, a wide smile jumping to his lips. "That's RIGHT!"

Maleficent pulled away, gesturing for Hades to enter her home. "Then shall we?"

He nodded eagerly, bounding in. "Yes we SHALL!"

_The End_

**_A/N I'll leave their post-date celebration to your imaginations. I hope you enjoyed this!_**

**_If there's a story you would like to request for me to write, leave a review! PM me! Just tell me your idea, and I will write it!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
